Popular
This the seventh song in the play. And the second song sung in Elphaba's and Galinda's room, the first being 'What is this feeling'. Plot This is the song that happens after Elphaba and Galinda come back from the party with Fiyero Tigelaar. Galinda tries to make Elphaba popular, even though Elphaba does not want her to. She tells Elphaba that when ever she sees some less lucky then she is, she makes them popular. She tells Elphaba that she was the hardest to make popular. She then talks about, how popular she is, and how she will make Elphaba popular. Elphaba tells Galinda that it will never work, and she says that it will, at the end of the song she puts a flower in Elphaba's hair. And tells her that pink go's good with green, and shows Elphaba herself in a mirror, Elphaba gets happy, and she leaves, Galinda then yells 'You're welcome' to Elphaba and sings the last part of popular. The song before this one is 'Dancing through life' and the song after it is ' I'm not that girl'. Lyrics Sung=Normal Text Spoken='Bold' Galinda ' Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project.' Elphaba ' You really don't have to do that.' Galinda I know, that is what makes me so nice. Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, And let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover I simply have to take over I know, I'' know, exactly what they need. And even in your case, Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed, Follow my lead, And yes, indeed, you... will... be... Popular! You're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper ploys When you talk to boys, Little ways to flirt and flounce. Ooh! I'll show you what shoes to wear, How to fix your hair, Everything that really counts to be Popular! I'll help you be popular. You'll hang with the right cohorts, You'll be good at sports, Know the slang you've got to know, So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go. Don't be offended by my frank analysis, Think of it as personality dialysis. Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and adviser, There's nobody wiser, Not when it comes to... Popular! I know about popular, And with an assist from me, To be who you'll be, Instead of dreary who-you-were. Well, ''are. There's nothing that can stop you From becoming popu-ler ... lar. La la, la la. We're gonna make you popular. When I see depressing creatures With unprepossessing features I remind them on their own behalf to think of Celebrated heads of state Or 'specially great communicators Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular. Please, It's all about popular It's not about aptitude, It's the way you're viewed, So it's very shrewd to be Very, very popular, like me! ' Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful.' Elphaba I - I have to go. Glinda '''You're welcome... '''And though you protest Your disinterest I know clandestinely You're gonna grin and bear it, Your new found popularity. La la, la la, you'll be popular. Just not quite as popular as me! Category:Songs